Guild
Guilds are a way for people to band together and create a sense of community within the Castle Age world. Guilds allow individuals to coordinate with each other on battles and monster battles. Guild Creation You must be at least level 10 and be able to pay the 1,000,000 gold fee to create a guild. The creator of the guild will become the guild master by default. The guild master can be changed to a different member at a later point. The guild master will choose the guild name, which must be unique and cannot be changed, and the guild banner at that time. In order for a guild to show up on the guild list, the guild must have a minimum of five guild members. The maximum amount of guild members allowed in a guild at one time is 100 members. Guild Positions Guild Master The guild master has the ability to send membership requests to individuals to join the guild and accept membership requests from applicants. The guild master must be friends with an individual to send a guild request, but a guild applicant does not need to be a friend with the guild master in order to apply. The guild master also has the ability to promote guild members to officers or to the guild master position, to remove guild members, to change the logo of the guild, and to make announcements. The guild master cannot leave the guild unless he/she is the last member of the guild or the title of guild master has been passed to another guild member. Guild Officers A guild member can only be made an officer by the guild master. There is a maximum of twenty guild officers. The officers may send guild membership requests as well as accept membership requests from applicants to join the guild. Guild Blasts and Call to Arms All Call-to-Arms and other news feed posts sent by guild members will appear in one central location within the guild page. Guild members can also choose to make posts directly onto the profile of another guild member within the guild page. A guild member can make a comment on a post or like the post, but it requires special permission. The guild master also has the ability to make an announcement which will only be visible to guild members from the guild page. A guild blast can be made by any member of the guild to promote your guild and encourage new people to join or as a means to notify guild members of an event through the Facebook news feed. For security reasons, URLs will be removed from any posts or announcements. Guild Logos and Banners Guild Interface Guild Masters have access to sub-tabs within the Guild tab which are underlined below HOME * Guild Master Posts * View Leaderboard Button * View Members Button * View Statistics Button * 'Blast Your Guild' Button * Battle Medals Button * Monster Medals Button * Banners Button * 4 Feeds: ** Updates ** Monsters ** Battles ** Chat MANAGE * Control Panel ** List of Pending Guild Requests ** Guild Invite Widget ** List of Pending Guild Requests ** Guild Message Post widget ** Guild Description field ** Number of Guild Members ** Change Guild Logo widget ** "Do you want to Leave this Guild" Option Regular guild members will only see the "leave guild" option :* Guild Shops :**Primary Shop: Class powers can be bought from here :**War Shop: Class equipment can be bought from here :* Guild Class :**[Powers|[Class Powers]]: Class powers can be equipped from here :**Class Equipment: Equipment used in guild battles and guild monsters can be changed here GUILD LIST: Only lists of guilds with 5+ members in them will appear. GUILD BATTLE *Guild Battle: Only Masters and Officers can call a guild battle *Battle Monster Guild Conquest * Command Keep * Battle * Land of Mist * Land of Earth GUILD ACHIEVEMENTS: Trophies you have personally obtained and Guild-wide conquest trophies Notes * "Blast Your Guild" posts a message on the wall of all of your friends, regardless of whether they are in your guild. * Guild creation is available through the Guild tab of the interface. * Your Guild and your Guilds achievements are visible from the HOME Tab under Battle Medals and Monster Medals. Category:Guild